m2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Jack
Halloween Jack (Jordan Boone) is fictional character created by Marvel Comics for their 2099 series. He first appeared as Jordan Boone in Spider-Man 2099, was changed to Loki during the Fall of the Hammer crossover and was later seen in the pages of X-Men 2099 as Halloween Jack. Fictional character biography Jordan Boone was once a scientist for the powerful company named Alchemax and was a respected member of the corporation. However, he sought to gain powers and sneaked into the company's Aesir program; an attempt to create their own versions of the old Norse gods to take advantage of their renewed worship. The subjects of the program were granted powers, but at the cost of losing their identity due to a computer chip placed in their brains which made them believe that they were the true Norse pantheon. Boone however was able to avoid getting the chip, and he was transformed into the shapeshifting god of trickery, Loki. Then he moved to the floating city called 'Valhalla', which was seemingly shoddily built and thus endangering any innocents in the city below. The X-Men became involved because Meanstreak was friends with Boone at the time and had become concerned over his disappearance. Meanstreak brought several of his teammates with him, to New York. They broke into Boone's apartment in order to look for clues. The break-in was accomplished because Boone and Meanstreak had designed their own security systems in order to avoid the ever watchful eye of Alchemax. Meanstreak discovered Boone's personal journal, in which was his Richards Foundation award for theoretical physics. Boone was investigating Paul-Phillip Ravage, who would later become the 2099 hero simply known as Ravage. The X-Men appeared on the scene along with Doctor Doom, Punisher and Spider-Man of that time period. Boone helped them to take down the program and then escaped. When he was seen next, Boone was taken into custody by Desdemona and Lytton Synge, the owners of the Synge Casino, because they thought he was cheating. After a little torture, Boone transformed from the Loki persona, which he now saw as useless, into the devilish Halloween Jack and went about creating a plan to get back at the Synge siblings and take over Las Vegas in the meantime. In order to accomplish this, he enlisted the help of Meanstreak. Meanstreak agreed and followed Jack to Las Vegas where they encountered their old rivals—the owners of the Synge Casino. First, Jack, with the technological help of Henri, transferred most of their fortune into his own bank account and then ousted the siblings in order to gain control of the casino. In the weeks to follow, Jack unveiled his plans to unleash a Virtual Unreality Projector upon the city, warping it with energies from another dimension. Meanstreak helped him construct this machine and they actually started it but President Doom arrived and shut it down because of its unstability. Jack had meant to allow the device to warp the whole planet into a state of chaos, but President Doom surrounded the city with EMP devices which quarantined the city. Marvel Universe.]] Halloween Jack supposedly died in 2099 World of Tomorrow #2, but made an unexpected cameo in X-Force #92. He was somehow pulled from the timestream before his death and redeposited in our time where he pestered Domino. Powers and abilities Originally human, but due to experimentation Halloween Jack was given the ability to shapeshift into anything he understands (such as humans or animals.) Due to this shapeshifting power, Halloween Jack physical abilities are far beyond a normal human. In addition to increased strength, Halloween Jack possesses uncanny dexterity, reflexes, and agility. This is demonstrated by Jack's ability to dodge and match the superhuman speedster Meanstreak and Jack's incredible leaping ability. For melee combat, Halloween Jack uses razor sharp claws. Also, Halloween Jack's senses are heightened beyond any normal human, since Jack can easily track Meanstreak's lightning-quick movements. In addition, Jack's sense of balance often borderline-ignores gravity, as Jack is able to scale any surface and hold himself on the smallest of ledges. A favorite move of Halloween Jack is to balance on the very top of his opponents. Like his alter ego, Jordan Boone, Halloween Jack is incredibly intelligent and is a master chemist and inventor who is able to create devices that alter the very fabric of reality. Finally, the fullest extent of Halloween Jack's powers are unknown, as his abilities are linked to his imagination. In other media Toys *Halloween Jack was one of the X-Men 2099 action figures produced by Toy Biz. External links *Uncannyxmen.net character bio on Halloween Jack Category:Earth-928 Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:Heroes Category:Villains